Tiempo de marcharse
by Ralf Jones
Summary: otra de Ralf y Leona espero les guste es un poco corto


Tiempo de Marcharse [Nota de autor:este fic es desde el punto de vista de Leona asi que cuando esten estos signos " "seran dialogos y lo que no tenga esos signos son pensamientos de Leona exepto en los Flahs Backs]  
  
Era culpa de el,todo era culpa de el,¿por que tube que conocer a Clark y Whip?,¿por que tuve que conocer a Ralf?.Desde la ultima mision no e podido apartar a Jones de mis pensamientos,pero no lo dejare,no me combertire en una mujer devil anbrienta de amor.Porque tubo que decir eso............  
  
-Flahs Back-  
  
Leona quedate atras-gritava Ralf-no te muevas.  
  
No lo hare-dice Leona lanzando una granada al edificio de donde disparaban- soy un soldado.  
  
Estabien estas lista para entrar-dice mientras saca su rifle y dispara- corre ya.  
  
Leona entra al edificio y cuando Ralf llega Leona ya tenia todo asegurado,pero uno de los sujetos saca una nabaja y pretendia apuñalar a Leona,pero Ralf lo impidio pero lo apuñalo en una pierna no era grave pero nesesitaba atencion medica.  
  
Sabias que tenia una nabaja por que no le disparaste-preguntaba Leona friamente  
  
Porque iva a herirte y yo no podia permitirlo-decia al tiempo que amarraba su bandana en su herida para que no sangrara.  
  
Ay que regresar ala base-dice mientras sube a un jeep vienes.  
  
Ralf a duraras penas se subio.  
  
Ya en camino.  
  
¿Por que dejaste que te hirieran?  
  
No te preocupes estare bien,pero me preocupas tu  
  
Yo soy un sodado puedo cuidarme,sera mejor que duermas el camino es largo  
  
Si  
  
-Fin de Flahs Back-  
  
Es viernes tan pronto como llegamos a la base Ralf fue llebado a la enfermeria.Whip llega y se sinta a mi lado"Escuche lo que paso ayer"dice la joven.  
  
"¿Que parte?le pregunto.  
  
"Todo Clark me lo conto.Sabes,no deberias ser tan fria con Ralf el se preocu"  
  
"No me importa el"interrumpo a Whip.  
  
"¿Entonces el no se significa nada para ti?"sus palabras me queman por dentro mientras veo como se alaja de mi.Jones si significaba algo despues de todo,el es un buen compañero y camarada.Pero no puedo imaginarme emocionalmente inbolucrada con el.No puedo dejar mi trabajo,mis misiones.  
  
"Hey Leona"mis pensamientos son interrumpidos de nuevo.  
  
"¿Puedo sentarme?"si es el Jones de nuevo.  
  
"No te detendre"no puedo creer lo frio que se escucho eso hasta para mi. "Los doctores dijieron que estaria bien la nabaja no penetro mucho".  
  
Yo nisiquiera le puse atencion estubimos asi por minutos que para mi fueron horas pero al fin volvio a hablar.  
  
"Sobre lo que dije Leona........"  
  
¿Porque dice mi nombre con ese tono?porque con migo?ese tomo no es con el que normalmente habla es mas cariñoso.  
  
"Leona entiendeme yo quiero estar hai para ti yo no dejare que nada ni nadie te lastime"  
  
Yo lo miro confundida"Vaya Jones eso es nuevo que te interecen tanto tus compañeros"dije mientras me levantava,"Tengo que ir a terminar mi reporte"pero una mano sujeta mi muñeca "Sueltame"  
  
"¿Leona que mis sentimientos no son nada para ti?"  
  
Quito su mano de mi muñeca y me marcho a mi cuarto dejando a ese hombre y sus sentimientos.Una ves en mi cuarto me quedo contenplando las fotos del equipo del torneo. Y por supuesto esta Ralf.  
  
Un golpe en la puerta me saca de mis pensamientos"¿Quien es?"pregunto. La puerta se abre rebelando Ralf"¿Puedo pasar?"  
  
"Adelante"digo dandole la espalda"¿Aque as venido?" puedo oir sus pisadas detenerse detras mio,puedo sentir su respiracion en mis hombros.  
  
"E desidido que ne e estado escondiendo mucho y ya me canse,de verdad me preocupo por ti Leona"  
  
Puedo sentir una de sus manos en mi hombro,yo bajo mi cabeza mi espalda aun frente a el "¿Porque debes hacer esto?"le pregunto"¿Que hice yo para hacerte centir asi?"  
  
El toma aire y exsala"No puedes escojer que pase,solo pasa"  
  
Ralf.........  
  
"Ya veo"fue todo lo que pude decir,entodas las misiones,en toda mi experiencia en combate, no estaba preparada para esto:los sentimientos de un hombre.  
  
"¿Es todo lo que puedes decir,ya veo?"el esta enojado con migo"Nunca me respondes para saber que esta pasando por tu cabeza,tus respuesta simpre son tan frias.Que tengo que hacer para entrar en ti Leona"  
  
El me da la vuelta se ve inenso no puedo ignorarlo.  
  
"No ves que te amo"  
  
Coma es lo que registra mi cerebro.El.......me ama?trate de mirar a otro lado pero sus manos voltean mi rostro hacia el.  
  
"Mirame y dime como te sientes respecto a esto no puedo ocultarme mas"el se ve como si estubiera rogandome por primera ves nose que contestar."¿Porque me hace esto?"  
  
Incuentro mi voz y le respondo calladamente"Y.......Yo no se que hacer"  
  
"Bueno como te sientes"me pregunta.  
  
"No tengo idea como me siento........mi cara esta tibia,mi estomago esta hecho nudo esto es nuevo para mi"  
  
¿El esta sonriendo?  
  
Con una de sus manos toca mi rostro.Alarmada le quiito.Pero........el dijo que me protegeria,no debo tener miedo.Cierro mis ojos para sentir sus caricias.Me gusta esto. Su cara esta cerca sinto su respiracion,lambo mis labios para anticipar lo que biene.  
  
Entonces un golpe se escucha en la puerta.  
  
Separandose rapido de mi Ralf dice"¿Quien es?  
  
"Soy Clark tenemos que hirnos Ralf"dice Steel  
  
"Claro"asinte Ralf.El me sonrie y me besa."Tiempo de marcharse" dice mientras habre la puerta.  
  
Yo me toco los labios y es raro pero por primera ves sinto una sonrisa.  
  
FIN.  
  
Por favor manden reviews 


End file.
